


still lovable

by secretlyhokage



Series: delighting in thunder [2]
Category: GFriend (Band), K-pop, Real Person Fiction, SEVENTEEN (Band), 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyhokage/pseuds/secretlyhokage
Summary: Seokmin and Yuna are in the same place. In the same room. Breathing the same air.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic of kpop so im nervous lmao. anyway yuju and dk aren't in wgm (sadly) but in this fic they are and theyve already been dating before wgm!! can u imagine

When Yuna opens her eyes, it's still dark. There is barely any light in the room, just the disappearing moon from outside. 

She wants to check the time, but she realized she's trapped like a mouse, hugged to death by a snake. The snake is beside her, but it isn't scaly. It's far from scaly. 

It's soft and cuddly and why wouldn't she want to be wrapped by him? 

The We Got Married program is probably the best thing to ever happen to Yuna. She's gaining popularity (and not by slipping) and she's spending true and honest time with her real boyfriend/fake husband. 

It's also the first time they're sleeping together. For couples that's been dating together for over two years, Yuna would expect to at least sleep in the same bed once. She was wrong. Idols don't have schedules free enough to be gone a whole night. 

But that's another thing that's good about WGM. This gives an excuse for Seokmin and Yuna to do what real couples do. 

"Yuna," he mumbles, his voice heavy with sleep. She can't see him since she's facing away, but the warmth he radiates is enough. "Five more minutes."

She didn't even get to see the time yet. Five more minutes can be too late. The moon outside can actually be her eyes' wrong doing and she can potentially ruin their vacation.

But then again, she loved being in his arms. She loved being the little spoon (embarassingly). So Yuna stretched as far as she could without disturbing her snake. 

5:45 am. Caluclations began flooding her mind. Filming began at 7:30 am on the dot. For both of them to get ready on time, they'll have to be awake by 6:00. It's also a ten minute walk from their hotel room and to the breakfast hall, in which they are told to film first. 

From everything she thought of until now, five minutes was enough. She thinks.

"Alright," she replied, switching her body so this time, they can face each other. The flip happened so smoothly, as if this wasn't the first time they slept together. 

Yuna didn't actually sleep in the five minutes. She just watched the way he slumbered. He must be so tired. Practice was especially draining. Not even just for him, but for everyone in the idol world. 

It's nearing the end of the year, which means awards and special stages. And Seokmin is popular enough to be asked to join the special stages. 

Sleep, she said in her mind. Her eyes were on Seokmin and nothing else. It didn't matter that there were cameras watching her every movement. It didn't matter that his feet that touched her legs were too cold. It didn't even matter if he sleeps for more than five minutes. 

Seokmin and Yuna are in the same place. In the same room. Breathing the same air. 

In a little over seven minutes, Seokmin finally woke up. Yuna was on the verge of sleeping as well, but when he suddenly opened his eyes and a silly grin spread along his face, she became energized. 

"Good morning, Yuna," he said, so happy and joyful despite the dark morning. "Did you sleep well?"

She slept better than well. "Of course," she answered smoothly, rising up from the bed into sitting position. He followed suit, and that's when she saw his hair standing up on its own. "You have lovely hair in the morning."

Seokmin looked up. His eyes were shining. He puckered his lips toward her. "Did you know you did too?" 

Yuna froze, suddenly aware of her outwardly appearance. But then she decided she didn't care. When did she ever? Her bangs must be staying on one side. 

"Thank you," she said. She watched as Seokmin got up from the bed, his hand trailing the warm sheets as if he doesn't want to leave. He doesn't. Neither does she, but Yuna still lets Seokmin pick her up. 

He flicks all the cameras off. The crew told the couple that they were given three chances to turn off the cameras, and this was their first. Yuna and Seokmin didn't mind. It was fun seeing their relationship on tv. Sometimes, most of it would be cut out anyway. 

When the camera came off, that's when Yuna could actually breath. She walked in the bathroom alone, and smiled. It felt like her hundredth smile that morning, the most she smiled in a while. 

In her mind, she didn't look that bad. Her hair was a mess yes, but she didn't feel like her face was too puffy. Yuna was wearing a too big white shirt, which was of course Seokmin's. The viewers wouldn't know that, however. Half of her clothes were his. 

(It's like a secret code within relationships. Sharing clothing is a must.)

"The true good morning," Seokmin said while walking in the bathroom. He gave her a back hug, and rested his head on her shoulder. He also gave her a kiss on the cheek and stayed there. Together they watched their reflection. 

Yuna bursts into laughter. Their sight is a funny one. Normally it would be her that would be giving back hugs, but for this morning, it was him. 

She took her phone from not too far away, and posed for a picture. Seokmin took this oppurtunity to kiss her cheek again, making Yuna's cheeks redder. 

She snapped the photo and it will definitely be one of her favorites. It will be one of the many favorites that has Seokmin in it. 

Once they untangle themselves, they decide to brush their teeth together. They're so at ease with each other, Yuna doesn't mind if he playfully flicks water at her.

When Yuna took the bathroom first, she did everything lightning fast. She managed to take a shower in under ten minutes and get dressed. Once she walked out of the bathroom, Seokmin kissed her and locked the door. 

It was so easy for him. To Yuna, she stood frozen for a minute before functioning again. Just like her, he took a speedy shower. 

From the mirror Yuna was looking at, she saw him walk out with a shirt over his shoulder. She tried covering the blush on her cheeks with makeup. Seokmin saw right through it however, and he grinned his ever so famous smile. 

"Just for you," he winked. He walked over towards her, and started applying his cosmetics. Seokmin was much darker than what the media portrays him as, and Yuna adores his natural skin color. "Working out is much more easier when there's a real person to please."

Yuna rolled her eyes. "You don't have to have abs to please me." She pokes his side, and he gets tickled by it. His skin was harder than she remembered. 

"Healthy is the prettiest," Seokmin replied, finally done with his facial creams. He turned to Yuna, crossing his arms while having an adorable glint in his eyes. "I like to be pretty."

"So I must not be pretty then," Yuna smirked. She didn't turn her head to see his reaction, but she watched carefully in the mirror. She does have to finish her makeup soon. 

"Yeah you're not pretty," He said cooly. He then brought his head close to her face. His hair was still soaking went and there were droplets on his neck. "You're gorgeous."

Yuna's hands almost broke due to the curling. She started laughing so loud, her hand clasping to her mouth. She almost feels bad for the panel and the viewers. They're missing out on this quality moment. 

"Go get dressed," she said, defeated. "The crew is probably down now." 

He gave her a raspberry kiss before finally getting off her case. She finished her makeup with a giggle, and by the time she looked at the mirror for the final time, he was finished. 

She's in for a plesant surprise when she sees what he wears. Seokmin sports a red flannel with dark shorts. Yuna is also wearing a flannel, but it was blue and obviously too big for her. The sleeves were long and thus barely covered her hands. 

"The fans will piece this together," he says, not even a least bit concerened. "Not that I mind of course. You always seem to look better in my clothes more than I do."

She shrugs, breathing in the compliment. The only thing she cares about is the comfort and scent of his clothing. "It's still morning anyway," Yuna said, bringing the sleeve to her nose to sniff. It smelled like his cologne, something she grew fond of. "And plus, we're at a beach. A lot of people are wearing something to cover up."

Seokmin's features softened. She really looks beautiful. Her dark hair were in wavy curls, and she knew it was his favorite. She had minimal makeup on and her eyes were covered by sunglasses he gave her. 

There were so many tidbit information of their relationship sprinkled. He never thought of it before, but after spending a night with her and throughout the morning, Seokmin truly adores her. 

She looks so at ease in his clothes, in his presence. He wants to thank whatever that got him in the We got Married program. It was the only way for them to be together without worries or stress. 

"Your glasses are crooked," he said softly. She looked up to him, which he found funny. Seokmin was still taller than her despite Yuna being considered a giant among her members. 

"Oh really? Let me get the mirror-"

"Come here," Seokmin cut off. He motioned her to come closer to him, and she did so without question. Yuna went right underneath him, expecting him to fix her glasses, but instead she was pulled in another snake hug. 

"I love you," he whispered, his face nearly breaking from the width of his grin. "I really really love you."

He adores her. He cares for her. He would do anything for her if she asked. 

Yuna laughed, another real laugh. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and for the longest time, they stayed like that. In the middle of their hotel room, bathed from the morning light. 

They're so lucky. To have each other and to have so many oppurtunties. 

"I love you too," she mumbled into his shirt. Her words made his heart soar into the sky. They were the only two people in the world to comprehend what each other said. The only two. 

When Seokmin pulls back, Yuna curiously looked up. He smiled because her glasses were still crooked. He fixed it for her and right after that, she looked like she glowed like the stars. 

She pecked his cheek. "I love you," she said once again. Then, she pecked his lips. "I really love you. Shall we go down?" 

Seokmin looked at the time. 7:15. The tingling on his lips haven't left yet, and the love in his chest was still far too much. 

"Five more minutes?" he grinned, his memory echoing from when they were still in bed. He pulled Yuna in another embrace, but this time, they fell on the bed. 

Yuna saw in Seokmin's eyes mischief and trouble. The same thing she saw on the first day of school on their fateful meeting. 

She thinks five minutes isn't enough. But when did Seokmin ever get to places on time anyway? 

Yuna lowered her face so their noses barely touch. Seokmin looked up while her hair coated the side of their faces, blocking any outside disturbances. It's their world. Nothing less, nothing more. 

"Five minutes," she agreed. She also dipped her face lower so she gave him a proper kiss, somethig that he would remember with an electric shock. Something that would mean something only to them.

The crew downstairs will have to wait. For now, it'll just be the two of them and the five more minutes they have.


End file.
